


Alec Lightwood imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Alec Lightwood imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Carried away (nsfw)

“You know where Alec is?” You asked Isabelle when you spotted her in the hallway, “he wasn’t in his office.”

“He mentioned he was going to train with Jace,” she responded continuing on her way.

“Thanks Izzy,” you called out and she smiled at you from over her shoulder.

You headed down to the training room, finding Alec alone hitting the punching bag.

“I thought you’re were supposed to be training with Jace,” you questioned, leaning up against the doorframe and enjoying the the view of a shirtless Alec.

“Jace tapped out twenty minutes ago,” he said taking one last punch to the bag.

“Too bad, I was hoping for a show but this view’s pretty nice too,” you said biting your lip, watching the sweat drip down his bare chest.

“I could give you a private show if you’d like,” Alec smirked, strutting over to you, taking his gloves off.

“Oh I’d like,” you said letting Alec pin you to the doorframe.

“Let’s go back to my room,” he said bringing his lips close to yours, nearly kissing you but pulling away at the last second.

You let out a deep sigh, quickly following Alec to his room.

The moment you stepped into his room he pulled your shirt over your head, pushing you back onto his bed.

“He climbed on top of you, kissing you hard while you ran your hands up and down his chest as he grinded his hips down.

He kissed his way down your body, tugging your belt apart.

You raised your hips enough for Alec to shrug your pants and boxers off of you.

He took a firm grip of your cock, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking lightly.

“Alec,” you moaned as he took more of you into his mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down continously until he felt you were worked up enough.

He released you from his lips and got up from the bed, dropping his shorts to the floor.

Climbing back onto the bed he positioned himself on his knees in front of you, grabbing your hips and pulling you firmly against him.

“You like it when I get rough don’t you Y/N,” he grinned.

“God yes,” you groaned when he teased you with the tip of his cock.

Pushing inside you he gripped your thighs to keep you steady as he thrusted into you.

“You like watching me work out, seeing me all sweaty and half naked,” he said and you nodded your head.

Your hands went back to his chest, feeling his heart beat faster under your palm.

“You it when I fuck you hard like this,” he grunted.

His thrusts got faster, harder and deeper.

“Y/N- i’m gonna- i’m gonna cum,” Alec breathed out.

“Me too,” you moaned.

Alec pulled out of you, placing your hips back down on the mattress.

He began stroking his cock as you did the same.

You watched each other bring yourselves to your release.

With just a few quick strokes you were cuming onto your own chest, Alec moaned and spurted out onto you at the same time.

Alec laid down next to you, breathing heavily.

“Did I get carried away again?” Alec asked you.

“I like it when you get carried away,” you said leaning over and kissing him.

“But you’d tell me if it was ever too much right?” He said cautiously.

“Yes, i would tell you if you ever did something i didn’t like,” you said kissing him again, “now something I would like is to take a shower and for my extremely hot boyfriend to join me.”

“I can do that,” he smiled.


	2. A little busy (nsfw)

“Alec,” you groaned as you rocked your hips back and forth against Alec’s thigh.

You were in his office, the door locked which Alec checked twice before pulling you into his lap on his desk chair.

Alec’s hands were on your ass guiding you in just the right way.

“Alec, please touch me already,” you pleaded.

“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh,” he smiled devilishly, nipping at the spot under your ear.

“Shit,” you moaned.

Alec rocked you faster, your cock straining in your jeans.

The phone on his desk began to ring but he only gripped your ass more firmly.

“You’re not gonna get that?” you chuckled not faltering your movements.

“I’m a little busy,” he laughed biting down on your earlobe.

“And I’m about to cum,” you said breathing heavily.

“So cum,” he said low.

Soon enough you were cumming on his thigh without him ever even touching you.

When you came down from your high you slumped down into his shoulder, Alec’s hands moving to your back to hold you there.

“That was new,” you said gently kissing the nape of his neck.

“You forgot hot,” he smirked.


	3. Undercover (nsfw)

You stood in the bullpen of the institute, Isabelle was adjusting your tie as she gave you the run down of your undercover mission at a faux charity gala by a wealthy secret society auctioning off captured downworlders.

“Jace and I will be standing by for when you give us the signal or if anything goes wrong,” Clary told you, “nice suit by the way Y/N,” she said before walking off.

“Thanks,” you smiled, “Luke helped me pick it out.”

“Has Alec seen it yet?” Isabelle asked raising an eyebrow.

“Not yet, he’s been on calls all day in his office,” you explained.

“Well he isn’t gonna know what to do when he sees you in this,” she winked.

Fifteen minutes later Alec came strutting down the steps to join the rest of you, “sorry about the wait, I had some issues to resolve with the clave and-”

Alec nearly forgot how to breath when he saw you standing there in your dressed up attire.

“Wow… Y/N… you look… amazing,” he somehow got out.

“Thanks,” you chuckled kissing him quickly, “I should get going, Clary and Jace already left to find a good spot to stake out and the event will be starting soon.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Alec offered.

When you reached the entrance of the institute Alec kissed you hard.

“Keep that outfit on when you get back, I have some plans for you,” he whispered in your ear.

“Yes sir,” you smirked before leaving and making your way to the auction.

It was a long night but you were eventually able to corner the head of the society and place him under arrest with the help of Clary and Jace.

You returned to the institute and handed him over to the clave who were very grateful even if they wouldn’t say so.

When they were gone Alec took your hand and tugged you in the direction of his office.

Isabelle was the only one who noticed Alec dragging you away and laughed to herself.

Alec opened up the door to his office, looking around the hallway to make sure no one else was around before pulling you in and pushing you up against the door behind you.

“I take it you like the suit,” you chuckled as Alec kissed up your neck.

“I love the suit,” he grunted before kissing you roughly.

You and Alec stumbled across the room and over to his desk, leaning him up against it.

“Should we be doing this in your office?” you asked breathlessly.

“I need you Y/N, right now,” Alec groaned while you fumbled with the buttons on his jeans.

You pulled his cock out, stroking at a fast pace as you kissed him again.

“Turn around Alec,” you said as you pulled apart your belt, hastily opening your slacks.

Alec’s hands were planted firmly on the desk in front of him and you pushed his jeans down to his ankles.

Your own slacks were pulled down to your thighs, allowing your cock to be free enough as you teased him with the tip.

Alec moaned when you pushed inside him gently and his knuckles turned white with how tight he was gripping the edge of the desk when you started thrusting.

One of Alec’s hands snaked over his shoulder, tugging on your tie so you were pulled right up against him.

You nipped at his ear while you continued your rough thrusts.

“Just like that,” he moaned again.

“I bet you were thinking about me all night in this suit,” you muttered.

Alec nodded his head desperately while you kept hitting just the right spot inside him.

Your hand returned to Alec’s cock, stroking quickly causing Alec to gasp in surprise.

“I’m gonna cum Alec,” you grunted.

“Then cum,” Alec smirked and suddenly you were cumming into him.

Even when your climax subsided you knew Alec was close so you kept up with your movements.

With a few more strokes Alec was groaning and cumming onto his desk.

When he let out the tension in his shoulders you pulled out of him, tugging your slacks back up and Alec did the same.

“What do you say we go back to your room and take a shower to clean up,” you said kissing him chastely.

“I need to clean up my desk first,” Alec chuckled looking around for some paper towels.

“Good idea, you know Isabelle would never let you live this down if she knew what we just did,” you laughed.

“I have a feeling she already knows,” Alec smiled.


	4. Sparring

Sparring with Alec was never an easy thing, not only because he was incredibly skilled but you would also constantly get preoccupied by his toned form.

As soon as he got rid of his shirt halfway through the training session you were a goner.

Isabelle had picked up on your attraction to her brother a while ago and frequently teased you for it.

She tried to convince you to ask him out, saying that he was too oblivious to pick up on anyone liking him and that he’d never make the first move.

“But what if he doesn’t even like guys,” you told her.

“Alec likes you Y/N, he just doesn’t know he can actually do anything about it,” she retorted.

Maybe she was right you thought, maybe you just had to get up the courage to ask Alec out on a date.

You and Alec had called it a day after he tripped you up with his training staff during your agility session.

He held out his hand to help you off the ground and back to your feet.

“Thanks,” you sighed now upright again.

“Is everything alright Y/N? You seem… distracted,” he said putting the staffs away, “It’s not like you.”

You knew exactly what it was that had you distracted.

You grabbed two towels, tossing one to Alec and using the other to wipe the sweat from your forehead and chest.

“Actually Alec, there is something I wanted to ask you,” you blurted out figuring it was now or never.

“What’s up?”

The way he was looking at you, you suddenly forgot how to speak.

“Um, would you… I don’t know… want to go out with me sometime?” you mumbled out.

“Like a date?” he asked.

“Yeah… like a date, but you know, it’s cool if you don’t want to-”

“I’d love to,” he said cutting you off.

“You- you would?”

“Yeah, how about tomorrow night?” he suggested.

“That sounds great,” you smiled letting out a breathe of relief.

“I’ll see you then,” he said grabbing his shirt and heading back to his room.

You had a date with Alec.


	5. A to Z smut game (nsfw)

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Alec wants to take care of you after sex, he gets you water, snacks anything you need and then you two lay around tangled in the sheets until you fall asleep.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

HIs abs, he loves the way you stare at them when he trains and he will purposefully take his shirt off to get the upper hand when you spar together. He loves your v lines and giving them plenty of attention when you have sex.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Alec loves when he cums on your chest and the smile on your face when he does it. He loves grabbing a towel and cleaning you up afterwards. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Alec had quite a few dirty dreams about you before you started dating and he was so embarrassed when he told you about them one night when you were laying in bed but you teased him and told him you'd make those fantasies come to life.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

You are the first person Alec has ever been with romantically or sexually so he doesn’t really know what he’s doing but he is very eager to learn.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Alec is goofy in a way that he isn’t afraid to laugh at himself when he does something wrong or when you guys accidentally tumble off the bed or knock something over but other than that he stays pretty serious.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Alec has a little hair down there but not enough to really need to worry about grooming, most of the hair he grows is on his face and his chest.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Alec is quite romantic, he seems very cold and distant on the outside but when it comes to you he will do everything he can to show you how much he cares about you, he has planned many weekends away from the Institute when you two need some time to yourselves.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Alec rarely masturbates, he didn’t even do it very often before you two started dating. The only time he masturbates is if he’s desperate and you aren’t there to help him out.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Edging, Alec loves when he thinks you’re going to make him cum but then you pull away at the last second and he loves doing the same to you.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Alec is pretty strung up on his professionalism and his reputation so the only places you have sex are the bedroom and occasionally his office but only if he’s sure the door is locked.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Alec always gets turned on when you are training together. The sessions almost always end in shower sex back in your room.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Degrading dirty talk, respect is one of the most important things to Alec and that doesn’t change in the bedroom.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Alec likes to receive, it took him some time to be ready to try giving you oral in return but when he did it surely didn’t feel like his first time.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Sex with Alec is typically slow and sensual, this is his first relationship and he wants to make up for everything he’s been missing out on all these years but when he's stressed and needs to work out some tension he can get pretty rough.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Alec doesn’t really like quickies but he will have one in his office if you both have been swamped with work and haven’t had time to have proper sex in a while.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Alec isn’t a very risky person with sex, he thinks his life as a shadowhunter is already risky enough.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He has pretty good stamina and can go for an hour or two, especially if you’ve been edging each other a few times and sometimes you activate your stamina runes when you want to go all night.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Alec doesn’t own any toys, he doesn’t really understand the point of them and one time he accidentally found one of Isabelle’s vibrators and he can barely think about using a toy without that nightmare playing in his mind again.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Alec doesn’t do much teasing but you tease him all the time, Isabelle can always tell what’s going on because Alec is terrible at hiding the fact he is getting flustered and she doesn’t let him hear the end of it.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Alec isn’t very loud but once in a while he’ll let out a heavy moan that only spurs you on, he mostly grunts and sighs and mumbles your name.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

One time Alec tried to cook you dinner but he’s isn’t exactly as good of a cook as he thinks he is so you were distracting him by kissing him every time you tried to sneakily do something to the food to make it better.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Alec never had much of a sex drive before he met you he tried to push down all his feelings so he wouldn't have to think about it, now he can't get enough of sex.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It takes time for Alec to fall asleep, he’d much rather watch you fall asleep in his arms first.


End file.
